Heart-to-Heart: Stars and the Universe
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Under a starry night, Shulk finds Rosalina and her Luma on the balcony and discusses their experiences involving stars. [One-shot. Major Xenoblade spoilers].


**First started on September 24th, 2014.  
Replaced on July 12th, 2016.**

* * *

**As stated in the summary, I do not recommend reading this story unless you completed ****_Xenoblade Chronicles_ (and I guess _Super Mario Galaxy)_.**

* * *

In a dim room called the Trophy Vault, Shulk stretched his arms and legs out after being here for so long. It was a long day, but Shulk needed to rest after reading more information on pretty much everything. Some of his new friends were worried about him, but Shulk could not help it. He glanced up the window and noticed the starry night. His lips formed a small smile. "The stars are pretty."

He then decided to breathe in some fresh air, as Dickson once told him back home. After exiting the Trophy Vault, he went up to find his next destination: the balcony. When he reached the balcony, he saw a familiar woman sitting comfortably on a lounging chair. It was Rosalina, holding her yellow Luma as the two gazed the starry night. Rosalina heard someone's footsteps, and when she turned her head, she saw Shulk. Her lips curved up a bit. "Good evening, Shulk."

Shulk returned the smile. "Good evening to you, Rosalina. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all. By all means, go ahead. I do enjoy company." Rosalina watched Shulk sitting and lying on another slanted lounging chair. Shulk set down his Monado to the side as the two remained silent while staring up the stars.

* * *

_Heartbreaking - The Right to Care_

"The stars are beautiful," Rosalina said.

Shulk chuckled. "They are. It's funny because I also thought the stars were pretty before I came here."

Rosalina giggled. "It must be fate for the both of us here, then." She paused a bit. "I once said this to Mario, but when stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star. And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in the same way. And so, all new life carries the essence of stars."

"You're talking about the destruction and recreation of a new beginning of a universe?"

"Something like that." Rosalina glanced at Shulk to hear his next response, but noticed Shulk was in deeper thought than usual. "Is something wrong, Shulk?"

"Oh... I was thinking about...the meteor shower back in my world."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Rosalina tilted her head. "Really?"

"Y-yeah... Seeing the stars here reminds me of the stars in my world. Ether is the base element of all things in my world. Everything is made of ether, including the stars. There's a location of the Bionis called Eryth Sea. When it's nighttime, there's a rare chance a meteor shower will occur."

"Meteor shower?" Rosalina beamed, closing her eyes. "Was it lovely?"

"Absolutely! We had never seen anything like that! My friends and I were in an imperial capital called Alcamoth. The city floats over Eryth Sea, which looked like a white ocean during nighttime. We were going to meet our friend at her villa located way above the capital, and we were at awe at what we saw."

"Continue." Rosalina and her Luma leaned a tiny bit after hearing Shulk's description.

"The yellow meteor shower shimmering onto the starry night... The small sunrise over the ocean... The aurora... And how the shooting stars can even land around you and exploded in a burst of yellow light like harmless fireworks." Shulk blinked his eyes before scratching the back of his head. "Oh! Uh...sorry! I got carried away, didn't I?"

She giggled. "I don't mind. It's nice to see someone's appreciation to the stars. In fact, it's just like in Mario's world when he set off his galaxy adventure. But you did paint a nice picture for me and my Luma." She saw her Luma bobbing its head excitedly. "See? The Luma enjoyed your story."

"I'm glad I was able to do it." Shulk beamed as he watched to see Rosalina pulling out a yellow Star Bit.

"This is a Star Bit, which are the Lumas' favorite food. Would you like to feed this Star Bit to my Luma?"

"Huh? Uh... No, it's okay."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Really? Are you sure?" Rosalina asked again. She and her Luma looked a bit disappointed by Shulk's answer.

"You have more experience of feeding Lumas than I do. Since you're the mother of the Lumas, it's natural that it's your right to feed them properly with love and care. Besides, I'm...worried the possibility of making it worse."

"Hmm... If that's what you want, but take a look." Rosalina gave the yellow Star Bit to her Luma. When the Star Bit was swallowed by the Luma, it vanished in a sparkle, and the Luma's face showed signs of clear happiness. "See? It's not that hard, Shulk. You are being pessimistic."

"I...do get called by that."

"But when the opportunity arises again, would you like to feed my Luma?"

**One big heart raised**

Shulk nodded. "I guess I was wrong now that I see it, but I'll do it. I won't miss the chance again."

* * *

_Net Loss/Gain - Shulk and the Luma_

"The stars are beautiful," Rosalina said.

Shulk chuckled. "They are. It's funny because I also thought the stars were pretty before I came here."

Rosalina giggled. "It must be fate for the both of us here, then." She paused a bit. "I once said this to Mario, but when stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star. And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in the same way. And so, all new life carries the essence of stars."

"You're talking about the destruction and recreation of a new beginning of a universe?"

"Something like that." Rosalina glanced at Shulk to hear his next response, but noticed Shulk was in deeper thought than usual. "Is something wrong, Shulk?"

"Oh... I was thinking about...the meteor shower back in my world."

**Four small hearts lowered**

Rosalina tilted her head. "Really?"

"Y-yeah... Seeing the stars here reminds me of the stars in my world. Ether is the base element of all things in my world. Everything is made of ether, including the stars. There's a location of the Bionis called Eryth Sea. When it's nighttime, there's a rare chance a meteor shower will occur."

"Meteor shower?" Rosalina beamed, closing her eyes. "Was it lovely?"

"Absolutely! We had never seen anything like that! My friends and I were in an imperial capital called Alcamoth. The city floats over Eryth Sea, which looked like a white ocean during nighttime. We were going to meet our friend at her villa located way above the capital, and we were at awe at what we saw."

"Continue." Rosalina and her Luma leaned a tiny bit after hearing Shulk's description.

"The yellow meteor shower shimmering onto the starry night... The small sunrise over the ocean... The aurora... And how the shooting stars can even land around you and exploded in a burst of yellow light like harmless fireworks." Shulk blinked his eyes before scratching the back of his head. "Oh! Uh...sorry! I got carried away, didn't I?"

She giggled. "I don't mind. It's nice to see someone's appreciation to the stars. In fact, it's just like in Mario's world when he set off his galaxy adventure. But you did paint a nice picture for me and my Luma." She saw her Luma bobbing its head excitedly. "See? The Luma enjoyed your story."

"I'm glad I was able to do it." Shulk beamed as he watched to see Rosalina pulling out a yellow Star Bit.

"This is a Star Bit, which are the Lumas' favorite food. Would you like to feed this Star Bit to my Luma?"

"Huh? Uh..." He nodded with a smile. "Absolutely!"

**Four small hearts raised**

Rosalina beamed. "Excellent choice." She tossed the Star Bit to Shulk.

Shulk caught it and gazed it admirably. "This Star Bit is amazing!" Rosalina's Luma hovered in front of Shulk, which Shulk realized what he must do. "Oh! Sorry! So...how do I do this?"

"Simply give the Star Bit to the Luma's mouth. The Star Bit will vanish once the Luma eats it."

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Shulk showed the Star Bit to the yellow Luma. "Here, buddy. Time to eat up," He put up a warm smile as it ate the Star Bit. The Luma giggled and closed its eyes in happiness. Suddenly, the Luma jumped up and landed softly on Shulk's body, which let out a small gasp.

"My Luma has taken a fond of you now." Rosalina smiled. "What you did displays your humanity."

"I just thought it feels right, that's all." Shulk stroked gently onto the Luma. "Um, Rosalina?"

"Yes?"

"May I...have another one of those Star Bits? I want to study it."

**One big heart raised**

"Of course you may." Rosalina widened her smile, closing her eyes. "You can have as many as you want."

* * *

_Net Gain/Loss - Believe in Yourself_

"The stars are beautiful," Rosalina said.

Shulk chuckled. "They are. It's funny because I also thought the stars were pretty before I came here."

Rosalina giggled. "It must be fate for the both of us here, then." She paused a bit. "I once said this to Mario, but when stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star. And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in the same way. And so, all new life carries the essence of stars."

"You're talking about the destruction and recreation of a new beginning of a universe?"

"Something like that." Rosalina glanced at Shulk to hear his next response, but noticed Shulk was in deeper thought than usual. "Is something wrong, Shulk?"

"Oh... I was thinking about...how I created my universe."

**Four small hearts raised**

Rosalina gasped in astonishment. "You...created a universe?"

"I had help from the Monado... Er, I mean Alvis."

"But by that caliber, does that make you...a god?"

"Former god. But once again, Alvis helped me. I'm now a normal Homs."

"That is simply...unbelievable, coming from you. I had a feeling your Monado was an unusual powerful weapon compared to all the other weapons. How did it happen?"

"There were two titans called the Bionis and Mechonis. Each was inhabited by a god. The Bionis was Zanza, and the Mechonis was Meyneth. Zanza was the cause of the problem."

"I see. Go on."

"They were lonely, so they created their respective lives. The Homs, Nopons, High Entia, Machina, and the creatures of the world. Awareness of Zanza faded, which he feared his own annihilation. Zanza wished for destruction and recreation of the world by using Telethias to kill all life on Bionis. Eventually, my friends and I had to stop his madness. But sadly, he wanted friends. His views of friends were mindless slaves."

"Hmm..."

"Once we vanquished him for good, Alvis explained everything and told me I'm a new god. Initially, I didn't want to, but I accepted godhood for our new future. We decided to make the dying wish from Meyneth."

"And what was her wish."

"A world with no gods. Though Zanza and Meyneth were creators, Meyneth realized we control our lives and future. At least that's what my friends informed me."

"Zanza... All he wanted was friendship." Rosalina spoke in a sad tone. "I can't help but pity him."

Shulk raised his voice a bit "That's the thing! I even thought about the possibility of his future and our future together. Meyneth considered us her friends, so why did not Zanza realize this? Yet, I questioned Zanza's actions. Rosalina, you're a goddess, right? Just like Meyneth? Do you think I did the right thing? Was my action justifiable?"

Rosalina contemplated for a moment. "I...can't say."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"To be honest," Rosalina continued, "I don't know the entire details of your story. I don't know everything of what Zanza has been though. I can't properly judge."

"Oh...okay." Shulk sounded a bit disappointed. "I thought you might have an answer. I could tell you the whole story, but that will take too long. It's also complicated."

"I believe you're the only one who can answer your own question. Have a firm belief and confidence of your own, just like how you accepted godhood and decided everyone's fate."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Rosalina." Shulk smiled a bit. "I'm glad I was able to talk to you here."

**One big heart raised**

"Same here." Rosalina nodded back with her smile. "Believe in yourself more, Shulk."

* * *

_Heartwarming - The People of this Endless World_

"The stars are beautiful," Rosalina said.

Shulk chuckled. "They are. It's funny because I also thought the stars were pretty before I came here."

Rosalina giggled. "It must be fate for the both of us here, then." She paused a bit. "I once said this to Mario, but when stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star. And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in the same way. And so, all new life carries the essence of stars."

"You're talking about the destruction and recreation of a new beginning of a universe?"

"Something like that." Rosalina glanced at Shulk to hear his next response, but noticed Shulk was in deeper thought than usual. "Is something wrong, Shulk?"

"Oh... I was thinking about...how I created my universe."

**Four small hearts raised**

Rosalina gasped in astonishment. "You...created a universe?"

"I had help from the Monado... Er, I mean Alvis."

"But by that caliber, does that make you...a god?"

"Former god. But once again, Alvis helped me. I'm now a normal Homs."

"That is simply...unbelievable, coming from you. I had a feeling your Monado was an unusual powerful weapon compared to all the other weapons. How did it happen?"

"There were two titans called the Bionis and Mechonis. Each was inhabited by a god. The Bionis was Zanza, and the Mechonis was Meyneth. Zanza was the cause of the problem."

"I see. Go on."

"They were lonely, so they created their respective lives. The Homs, Nopons, High Entia, Machina, and the creatures of the world. Awareness of Zanza faded, which he feared his own annihilation. Zanza wished for destruction and recreation of the world by using Telethias to kill all life on Bionis. Eventually, my friends and I had to stop his madness. But sadly, he wanted friends. His views of friends were mindless slaves."

"Hmm..."

"Once we vanquished him for good, Alvis explained everything and told me I'm a new god. Initially, I didn't want to, but I accepted godhood for our new future. We decided to make the dying wish from Meyneth."

"And what was her wish."

"A world with no gods. Though Zanza and Meyneth were creators, Meyneth realized we control our lives and future. At least that's what my friends informed me."

"Zanza... All he wanted was friendship." Rosalina spoke in a sad tone. "I can't help but pity him."

Shulk raised his voice a bit "That's the thing! I even thought about the possibility of his future and our future together. Meyneth considered us her friends, so why did not Zanza realize this? Yet, I questioned Zanza's actions. Rosalina, you're a goddess, right? Just like Meyneth? Do you think I did the right thing? Was my action justifiable?"

Rosalina contemplated for a moment. "Perhaps so."

**Four small hearts raised**

"Think about it," Rosalina continued. "What would happen if you did let Zanza have his way?"

"Zanza would had succeeded."

"That, too. But now you are here with us, thanks to Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

"Yeah... Yes, of course!" Shulk blinked his eyes in realization. "I almost forgotten! Before Alvis disappeared, he told me that all forms of life will walk towards the future...hand in hand. This might be stretching it, but I can apply that line here with all the fighters and the Hands. And I finally got my wish."

"And your wish was...?"

Shulk looked up to the sky with a hopeful smile as the two witness the meteor shower right before their eyes. "'One day, I hope I can meet them all... The people of this endless world.'"

Rosalina giggled. "Yes, that is a wonderful wish. It really does fit. Is that why you're always in the Trophy Vault? To learn more about everyone and their worlds?"

"Yeah. I won't deny that." All of the sudden, Rosalina's Luma landed gently onto Shulk, which Shulk chuckled as he stroked the Luma. "It may be a different world, but I finally got the chance to meet many types of people from different universes. I'm grateful to be here."

**One big heart raised**

"And I'm grateful to meet everyone and you, Shulk." Rosalina smiled as the two continued to awe at the meteor shower.

* * *

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Rosalina  
Deity friends**


End file.
